How Is This Even Happening! (Sufin Nerd x Metal)
by THE-BEST-NATION-SEALAND
Summary: Berwald goes to his first concert with his older brother and his older brother's best friend. but will the concert be the only exciting thing tonight?


Berwald opened his bedroom door and flung himself on the bed. laying on his back he straitened his now askew glasses. He let out a sigh while he stared at the eggshell white ceiling; it was Friday. Though his peace was short lived because as soon as he found comfort it was ruined by the loud thumping of footsteps becoming increasingly loud as the owner, who he guessed was probably his older brother Mathias, came up the stairs leading to where the bedrooms and 2nd bathroom in the house were. His guess was proved correct when Berwald heard an all to familiar voice coming from his doorway, followed by an all to familiar face.

"Hey Berwald! Guess what?!"

"What is it Mathias?"

"My friend Lukas, Y'know, the one who really likes european metal bands?"

"Oh yeah, the one with the barrette? I've met him a couple of times. why?"

Mathias' eyes sparkled with excitement. "Well, Lukas has 4 tickets to this band coming to town. They're called 'paholaisen jumala rakkauden ja myrkkyä' I think they're Finnish"

"Okay so why are you telling me?"

Mathias smiled. "Because! you have to get ready! you're coming with us!"

Berwald could barely beleive his ears. "Really?! Is Lukas okay with this?!"

Mathias snickered at Berwald's comment. "Well Duh! why else would he buy **4 tickets**?! he even told me i could bring someone!"

Berwald was shocked. _It's not every day Mathias invites me to join him for something. ESPECIALLY not a Heavy metal concert!_

Berwald's thoughts were interupted by Mathias' voice.

"Well?! are you gonna get ready or what?! we don't have all night! i promised Lukas we would meet him and Emil outside their house at 6:30! we only have 2 hours, if we want to make it out of here by 6:15!"

"But I'm already ready."

Mathias looked at Berwald as if he said something crazy.

"Woah…. you can't go to a metal concert in that!"

Berwald was confused. "what's wrong with my clothes?" He gestured to his pale blue t-shirt and jeans.

Mathias handed him a ripped pair of pants and a black ripped tee as well as some colored hairspray."Here, i can't have you looking completely like a nerd!"

Berwald huffed and took the clothes and hair spray in his hand. "Thanks. Uh.. can you leave?"

Mathias was already out the door by the time Berwald had finished his sentence. Leaving his younger brother alone to change and fix his hair.

—TIME SKIP–TIME SKIP—–

It was 6:15 and Berwald was all ready to go. His hair was slightly spiked from the spray and was black and bright red with streaks of his original blonde hair color. his clothes were ripped and he was wearing some type of band tee along with a leather jacket Mathias had lent him.

"BERWALD! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE HURRY UP OR I'LL LEAVE WITH OUT YOU!"

Berwald flew down the stairs to the door where Mathias was waiting ready to go.

"About time! C'mon! Let's go!"

Berwald Got into the backseat of Mathias' car as the front was saved for Mathias' best friend Lukas. who's house they arrived at within 15 minutes.

Lukias hopped into the passengers' seat and greeted Mathias with out enthusiasm which as far as Berwald knew was normal for Lukas.

Along with Lukas a gray haired boy around 14 with a striking resemblance to Lukas got into the seat next to Berwald not even saying 'hello'.

Berwald guessed this was Lukas' little brother Emil because of how similar they looked.

Berwald decides to break the silence with the younger teen. "Uhh…. Hey. My names Berwald. So you must be Emil?"

The boy didn't look up from his phone when he spoke. "Hi Berwald."

"So…. Is this your first concert too?" Emil finally looked up from his phone. his violet eyes met Berwald's blue ones. "Yeah. It's my first. But I'm not a big fan of metal. I'm just here because Lukas made me come. Do you like metal?"

"I don't know. I've never heard it before."

Emil didn't respond, his attention was fully absorbed on his phone again.

Berwald decided to stare at the scenery to pass the time.

—–TIME SKIP–TIME SKIP—

"WE'RE HERE!"

Berwald was roused out of his thoughts by Mathias' Gleeful holler.

As the 4 found a parking spot among the vast lot filled with more cars then Berwald had ever seen before.

 _This must one popular band!_

They walked toward the entrance to the grounds where the band would be playing. Lukas handed the usher their tickets and they found a comfortable spot near the middle of the quickly filling crowd. Berwald watched as the people enter and stood around the large stage.

Then, with a loud scream and black and red smoke 4 man took the stage. The lead singer, a fairly short male with tattoos and black and blonde hair started screaming into the microphone in a language Berwald could not understand, Probably Finnish. Even the songs that were recognizably English, Where hard for Berwald to understand due to the volume and screaming. Still Berwald was having the time of his life.

"Hey! Idiot! hold my drink! i have to do something!" Berwald could scarcely hear Lukas over the loudness of the concert. but backed up slightly as the blonde cut through the crowd.

Halfway into the concert. Berwald could finally get a decent look at the lead singer. He looked to be about 5′7 and had a lot of tattoos. he also had something about him that Berwald couldn't explain. Something almost cute. (in a scary metal way) that made Berwald at one point he and the singer's eyes met and Berwald could feel sparks shoot around him at the contact.

—TIME SKIP–TIME SKIP—–

After the concert as Mathias, Lukas, Emil and Berwald were getting ready to fight their way out of the departing crowd. a voice called off the stage.

"Hey! Hey you! You With the leather jacket and the black and red hair! the one with the glasses! I need to talk to you!"

Every one's eyes met to see who that said person was. Berwald turned red. Mathias gave Berwald a huge shove in the back.

"HEY! MR! I HAVE WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

Berwald was about to slap his brother when he was tossed into the air by Mathias.

"HEY! THE GUY! HE'S RIGHT HERE!" Mathias kept shouting as the singer's eyes met to Berwald's instantly turning the teen bright red with blush.

the singer then spoke into his microphone again.

"Uhh Can the said person, If found, Meet me back stage i have something to say to you!"

Berwald couldn't believe his ears, He was getting called backstage?! to talk to the lead singer of a heavy metal band he hadn't even known about since earlier that day! But, as soon as it happened he was practically carried to the front of the line to gain entrance back stage. The security gard barely looked twice at him before allowing him in. _How is this even happening?!_

Berwald was told to sit in a chair and wait for the singer who's name was Tino,

to meet him.

"Uh, Mr.Väinämöinen? that guy you requested is here to see you."

Berwald watched as a security guard knocked on the door to a dressing room of which a man, slightly smaller than Berwald, exited.

"Hello! My name is Tino! so you do know why you're here right?"

Berwald shook his head

"Oh well, uh I saw you in the audience earlier and you kinda caught my attention.."

Berwald was confused. _Does he mean ME?!_  
staring into Tino's noticeably violet eyes made Berwald's cheeks heat up. He noticed Tino blush too.

 _Okay, he's blushing at me?! oh god i'm dreaming huh?_

Tino broke the silence."Uhhh…. yeah you caught my attention and you look really, really cute, And i was wondering if… you.. would go out with me….. uhh Here's my number.

Tino handed Berwald a srap of paper with a phone number on it. Berwald's cheeks were now almost as red as the streaks of paint in his hair. But he also realized that Tino looked just as flustered.

 _Holy shit, This guy is serious!_

"So… would you like to go out?"

Berwald's mouth was dry. but he nodded vigorously.

Tino blushed even more. "Good! uh See you next Friday!"

Then Tino stood up walked over and grabbed Berwald in a kiss.

All Berwald could think was,

 _That just happened…._


End file.
